The present invention relates generally to furniture spring assemblies, such as mattress foundation structures or box spring assemblies, and more particularly relates to such spring assemblies and structure utilizing a wire grid for integrating multiple wire spring modules.
In spring assemblies and structures of the aforementioned type, an integrated array of plural wire spring modules, often in the form of non-coil springs, can be utilized to provide firm, yet resilient support to any cushioned or support structure in any furniture item used for seating, reclining, sleeping, or the like. Furniture spring assemblies which utilize wire coil springs mounted on a wooden base or bottom frame have been in use for many generations. Furniture spring assemblies which instead utilize non-coil springs, sometimes referred to as "wire forms," have been in use for at least thirty years. Various wire spring modules and various means for attaching such modules to a wire grid and bottom frame of a furniture spring assembly are known, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,616, 5,188,344, 5,346,190, and 5,497,979.